Folken le Vampire
by Lilybelial
Summary: Folken se réveille et découvre qu'il a été transformé en vampire. Dès lors, il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête: planter ses crocs dans le cou d'un beau jeune homme. ATTENTION: YAOI. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

Folken se réveilla dans un petit espace sombre. Bien qu'il sente l'air froid sur sa peau, il ne frissona pas. Bien qu'il soit d'habitude claustrophobe, il ne bouga pas. Et bien qu'il soit d'habitude curieux des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne pensait à rien. Il savait pertinement qu'il se trouvait à six pieds sous terre.

"Je suis mort." se dit-il. "Alors pourquoi suis-je vivant?"

Il sentit soudain une vive douleur dans la nuque. Morsure... de rat peut-être? Il tenta de bouger son bras pour atteindre cette zone dont le petit picotement grinçant était sur le point de le rendre fou. Au premier mouvement, son bras troua le couvercle du cercueil dans lequel il se trouvait et la terre, encore molle, commença à s'y infiltrer.

En quelques mouvements, Folken détruit l'objet qui l'emprisonnait et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la surface. Il faisait nuit. La lune était pleine, et le cimetière baignait dans une sorte de lueur bleueâtre, une brume glaciale qui en temps normal aurait pu le terroriser. Mais il n'en fut pas effrayé. Après tout, il était normal pour un mort de se retrouver dans un cimetière... si mort il était. Or, un mort ne devrait ni bouger, ni penser, ni ressentir la douleur. Et quelle horrible sensation de soif lui brûlait la gorge!

Lentement, il secoua la terre humide de ses habits et se dirigea hors du cimetière. Soudain, une ombre apparut devant lui. Dans la lumière bleutée de la lune, il découvrit les traits du jeune homme: il était grand et mince, enveloppé dans une cape noire, de longs cheveux noirs entourant son visage au teint blafard. Il sourit, révélant deux petites canines. Un mot traversa soudain l'esprit de Folken: Vampire.

"Qu'es-tu?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Je suis ce que tu vois, Folken."

"Comment connais-tu mon nom?"

"Il était écrit sur ta tombe."

"Ah, d'accord." dit Folken, finalement peu intéressé par ce curieux personnage. Il se remit en chemin. L'autre le suivit.

"Hé, tu ne veux pas savoir qui je suis?" le jeune homme demanda.

"A quoi bon?"

"Tu vas où comme ça Folken?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste trop... soif."

"Attends!" le jeune homme le prit par le bras. "Je peux t'expliquer pourquoi tu es vivant... enfin, pas vraiment vivant."

"Quelle que soit l'explication, je sens qu'elle ne va pas me plaire..." dit Folken, désabusé. Ne pouvait-on même pas mourir en paix sur Gaea? Il fallait toujours qu'il se passe des choses étranges.

"Et bien tu es un vampire!" le jeune homme sourit à pleines dents, visiblement satisfait de son intervention.

"Ah... et à qui je dois ça? A toi je suppose?"

"Bingo."

"Et quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner me reposer en paix?"

"Ben, jamais, et c'est ça le but."

"Ça n'a jamais été mon but."

Folken continua d'avancer sur le chemin boueux. Sa gorge le brûlait. Il voulait boire. Oui, _boire du sang_. L'idée le répugnait.

"Tu as soif, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda le jeune homme.

"Oui."

"Et bien, allons boire, ça te fera du bien."

"Je ne veux pas boire de sang."

"Mais il le faudra bien. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne pourras pas y résister. Tu verras."

"Je demande à voir..." dit Folken, sceptique et sûr de sa capacité à résister à tout.

"Ok." dit le jeune homme.

D'un geste rapide, il trancha les veines de son poignet avec ses longs ongles aiguisés. En l'espace d'une seconde, Folken était à genoux devant lui, en train de sucer le sang chaud qui jaillissait de son poignet. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait se contrôler. L'appel du sang était plus fort que tout.

"Doucement, laisse m'en un peu!" plaisanta le jeune homme, repoussant le prince Fanélien. Il se pencha sur son visage et effleura les lèvres ensanglantées de Folken avec sa langue. "Délicieux." dit-il.

Folken se releva d'un bond.

"Je suis... je suis vraiment...?" s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

"Eh oui. Bah, ce n'est pas si terrible, tu verras. On s'amuse bien."

"J'ai bu ton sang..."

"C'était bon au moins?" rit le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il découvrit ses canines où subsistait encore un peu de sang, Folken perdit de nouveau le contrôle. Il se jeta sur le vampire et introduit sa langue dans sa bouche pour récupérer le précieux liquide. Le jeune homme en profita pour l'enlacer sauvagement et ils tombèrent au sol tous les deux.

"Que m'a tu fait?" dit Folken, reprenant ses esprits après un moment.

"Héhé." le jeune homme ricana. La situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

"Non! Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi!" s'écria Folken.

Il se releva et s'enfuit en courant. Le jeune vampire le regarda tranquilement disparaître dans la nuit.

"Mais tu l'es... et tu seras à moi pour l'éternité." murmura-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas. C'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça!

Folken n'avait qu'une envie en tête. Deux en fait: boire du sang, et plus particulièrement celui d'un beau jeune homme. Depuis qu'il était sorti de son cercueil, transformé en vampire par les bons soins de ce jeune ahuri peu scrupuleux, il avait soif, soif à en mourir. Il avait bu le sang du jeune vampire, un geste qui l'avait répugné tout en le plongeant dans l'extase la plus absolue. Mais c'était d'un autre sang dont il avait envie: celui d'un être vivant, un sang brulant et gorgé de vie, celui qu'il entendait palpiter dans les veines de tous ces humains qu'il croisait sur son chemin.

"Non, jamais je ne boirais leur sang..." se dit-il.

Il aperçut soudain un homme aux traits familiers allongé dans une ruelle. Allen Schézar. Il se précipita auprès de lui. Le magnifique jeune homme blond était ivre mort.

"En voilà au moins un qui boit à loisir!" s'écria Folken. Ne pouvant laisser son ancien camarade gisant ainsi sur le pavé, Folken le hissa sur son épaule et le conduisit dans la vieille grange abandonnée où il avait trouvé refuge depuis quelques jours. Celle-ci se trouvait en dehors de la ville, et en dehors des tentations pour lui comme pour le guerrier blond. Une bonne chose, se dit-il.

Il déposa le jeune homme sur un tas de paille, où il pourrait dégriser tranquilement jusqu'au lendemain.

"A l'abri des tentations." se dit Folken.

_A L'abri des tentations?_

Les vêtements d'Allen, souillés d'un peu de sang - probablement une bagarre - émoustillaient tous les sens de Folken. Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur le torse du jeune homme pour en humer l'odeur. Délicieuse odeur que celle du fruit défendu! Mais Folken se refusait à y goûter. Il arracha brutalement la chemise du jeune homme endormi et partit la jeter dans la rivière la plus proche. L'air frais de la nuit semblait appaiser sa soif. Il pût retourner sereinement auprès de son ami.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grange, il s'aperçut qu'Allen était réveillé - où plutôt dans un état semi-conscient, intoxiqué comme il l'était.

"Folken...Ouah! Vivant!" s'écria Allen. Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

"Allen... navré de te retrouver dans cet... état."

"Et toi alors? Mais comment as-tu fait?" dit le jeune homme, se jetant sans pudeur au cou de son ancien camarade.

"Assez." dit Folken, le repoussant froidement. "Dors Allen."

"Dormir? Non, on devrait aller boire un coup tous les deux!"

"Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de boire, tu ne dirais pas cela." dit Folken d'un ton grave.

"Et moi de même!" s'écria Allen, toujours hilare.

Folken le repoussa jusque sur le tas de paille et le plaqua au sol.

"N'attise pas mes sens. Je veux résister à la tentation." dit le ténébreux vampire. Mais Allen comprit tout autre chose.

"Pourquoi résister?"

"Jamais je ne goûterai... ce fruit défendu."

"Eh bien peut-être que tu devrais." lui dit Allen. "Moi j'en avais envie. Je l'ai fait. Et depuis je ne peux plus m'en passer!"

Il joignit le geste à la parole, laissant ses mains glisser le long du torse de Folken, jusqu'à son entrejambe. Malgré lui, son corps répondit. Autant que le sang, c'était la chair appétissante de ce jeune humain qui le faisait réagir de la sorte. Pourquoi? Comment pouvait-il penser à de telles choses avec lui... Allen?

"Je te veux... mais pas comme ça!" dit-il, serrant les dents pour ne pas mordre la délicieuse nuque qui se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètre sous ses yeux.

"Ah, tu préfères que ce soit moi?" dit Allen.

Et sans perdre une seconde, il fit basculer Folken et prit place au dessus de lui. Malgré l'excitation bestiale qui envahissait peu à peu ses membres inférieurs, Folken se sentit soulagé de ne plus voir cette nuque si près de sa bouche.

"Oui, c'est mieux comme ça." répondit-il.

"Hmm, je n'ai jamais essayé ça, mais pourquoi pas!" dit Allen, ravi de la situation.

Il se pencha au dessus de Folken et fit glisser sa langue le long de son torse nu. Folken frissonna. La sensation était étonnante, mais très agréable. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement lorsqu'Allen s'empara de son téton, le mordillant doucement.

"Tu aimes?" lui demanda Allen.

"Oui... cela me calme un peu."

"Ah non alors!"

Pensant que le désir de son partenaire diminuait, Allen s'empressa de lui ôter son pantalon. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que son membre l'attendait toujours, érigé et prêt à se plier à sa volonté. Il le prit tout entier dans sa bouche, savourant le jus exquis qui s'en échappait déjà. Folken eut un spasme soudain, sa soif revenant de plus en plus terrible à mesure que son partenaire épanchait la sienne.

"J'ai soif... ne me laisse pas... ne me laisse pas...!" cria-t-il.

"Oui, pas encore!" dit Allen, délaissant l'objet de sa passion.

Il se défit de ce qui lui restait de vêtements et s'approcha du corps haletant de Folken, qui - désespéré par la soif - le regardait avec des yeux de bête. Allen en fut encore plus excité et prit la main de Folken, qu'il plaça sur sa propre érection.

"Bois. Prends-moi. Je suis à toi." lui dit-il.

Folken se releva et se jeta sur lui. Évitant de justesse la nuque, il se rabattit sur la seule autre partie du corps d'Allen qu'il pût dévorer sans lui faire de mal. En quelques secondes à peine, Allen jouit violemment, emplissant la bouche de son ténébreux partenaire de toute sa puissance. Folken but avidement, mais ne put s'en contenter. Il remonta lentement le long du torse d'Allen avec sa langue, savourant le goût de sa chair. A mesure que son appétit grandissait, son membre inférieur réclamait de plus en plus fortement satisfaction.

Allen saisit la brûlante érection de son partenaire et se laissa glisser dessus, l'accueillant au plus profond de lui. Il soupira tandis que Folken s'exécutait instinctivement, lui procurant un intense plaisir à chaque mouvement. C'était ainsi qu'il aimait être pris, sauvagement et avidement, et son nouveau partenaire le rendait fou.

Tous ses sens ainsi attisés, Folken ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'attaqua de toutes ses dents à la délicieuse nuque du jeune soldat asturien, explosant en lui par la même occasion. Allen gémit, serrant son partenaire de toutes ses forces.

"Encore, encore!" hurla-t-il au summum de la passion.

Epuisé et repu, Folken lâcha finalement sa proie, n'étant plus vraiment sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Allen tomba au sol. comme endormi.

"Il est... mort?" se demanda Folken.

Mais Allen entrouvrit les yeux et le regarda intensément. Son regard avait changé et Folken comprit la transformation qui s'opérait en lui. Il prit le corps du jeune homme dans ses bras en s'excusant.


End file.
